1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for connecting a diaphragm with an actuator rod in a diaphragm-operated device such as a diaphragm-operated pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional diaphragm-operated devices, a diaphragm is connected with an actuator rod by means of a pair of clamping plates which serve to clamp therebetween a movable portion of the diaphragm and to which is caulked the actuator rod. In this arrangement, however, the diaphragm and the actuator rod are fixedly connected with each other to form an integral unit which is difficult to disassemble, and thus in the event where one of these members need be replaced for repairment with a new one, the other normally operating one has to be simultaneously renewed with a new one, resulting in an wasteful and uneconomical situation. In addition, upon caulking the actuator rod to the clamping plates, the plating at the caulking portions of these members peels off and rusts may be thereafter formed at the peeled portions and admixed into a treating liquid.